Dylan Michaels
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring name(s) | AJ Nova Drew Von Craine |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed height | 5 ft 8 in |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed weight | 120 lbs (107 kg) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Born | March 24, 1986 (age 26) Toronto, Ontario, Canada |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Billed from | Norwich, England |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | Jones Daniel Kennedy |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Groups | The Militia 2012-2013 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Debut | 2012 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! Federations | Crossroads Wrestling Alliance Online Wrestling Alliance Deathlock Wrestling Federation |} Dylan Nicole Michaels (born August 12, 1989) is a valet, wrestler, and referee currently employed by Online Wrestling Alliance, and Deathlock Wrestling Federation under the ring name AJ short for Abigail Jade. Former Vice President, Talent Relations of Elite Impact Wrestling. ---- Professional Wrestling Career Online Wrestling Alliance (2012-present) : Michaels formed a stable with Richards, Craig Anderson, and possibly Julio Zapien. On December 20, 2012, Michaels and Zapien attacked both Alex West and Jeff Palmer, and then during Richards' match against Kevin Norton, the Militia runs down to the ring and attacks Norton, before the foursome was blindsided by Preston Scott. December 25th Michaels and Zapien faced West and Palmer with a victorious effort, mostly on Michaels' behalf. The following week she accomplished her first goal in OWA and aquired the OWA Intercontinental Championship. : On the first Fusion of the new year Militia contiued their attack on the OWA roster by helping Anderson attack Chuck Jones, and due to Trip Johnson leaving the federation, Richards declared that Jordan Ryan be put in a handicap match with himself and Michaels, to a winning effort on Militia's part. On January 18th, 2013 Jade lost to Craig Anderson in the pot of gold match at OWA All or Nothing (2013), due to getting hit in the head by an unknown assailant. Following an attack at the hands of Richards, Jade was forced to relinquish the Intercontinental title and take a break to heal her injuries. Deathlock Wrestling Federation (2013-2013) : Michaels debuted in the federation's first pay-per-view DWF Dawning. Where she eliminated Dave Watson, Craig Anderson , and with the help of Zack Richards and Alex Sanders took out Joey Tierney and Daniel Kennedy. But ultimately due to her own cockiness was eliminated by Alex West. : On the first ever DWF Collision Michaels faced Sanders for the Deathlock Championship, but before the match she had an ultercation with Andželika Bērziņš the new general manager of DWF, which she would have a match against her if she won the championship which she did. At the beginning of the Febuary 5th 2013 episode of Collision Michaels pinned a fallen Anderson and won the DWF Hardcore Championship, but was defeated of the same championship by boyfriend Leo Wyatt. Also that night Michaels defeated on Berzins, one on one for the DWF Championship & Michaels' contract in a two out of three falls. : On the Febuary 13th episode of DWF Collision the female won two matches again in the same night. She won against the Hardcore Champion to become the first ever two-time hardcore champion, and she won her qualifing match in big or bust Ladder Match. Her last match on Deathlock was with Richards vs Andzelika and Johnson. One March 13th Deathlock closed its doors, and she was the First and Last Deathlock Champion. This was later confirmed during the farewell show, where she defended the Deathlock Championship against Craig Anderson and pinned him after a powerbomb. World Frontier Wrestling (2013-Present) : On the recarnation of WFW as Abbie Jade she was accompanied by Steve Awesome to the ring for her match against Paul Benzema, as a shocker to everyone the famous CEO tried to kiss Michaels in a losing effort to only aquire her cheek. Nevertheless the lost treasure was defeated after a visious headbutt from Benzema (having a metal mask on) and chocking of a three count. Early Life + Personal Life Growing up for Michaels wasn't very outgoing or friendly. She grew up in the Bevis Family, better known under the stable name the Knight Dynasty. But one thing is for sure if It wasn't for them she would not be in the business she loves so much. She started wrestling at 13 years old, in Norwich, England, under the name Abigail Knight. On March 8, 2007 Michaels had an affair with Zack Richards while he was still married to his wife. and on December 8, 2007 she gave birth to Cassadee Rose Richards. Even though she couldn't tell Zack about Cassadee she still named her after the champion As of December 22, 2012 Abbie began dating fellow OWA wrestler and Militia member Zack Richards, and on February 13th 2013 RIchards dumped Michaels Announced at the January 2013, Michaels will be the default OWA Intercontinental Champion for OWA - The Official Video Game, and will also be freatured in Militia in the story mode. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'As Abbie Jade' **'Abbie's Song / Swinging leghook fireman carry slam **''Trip to Neverland / Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb'' *'As Nova' **Trip to Neverland / Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb'' **''Comatose / introverted facelock transitioned into a double knee backbreaker'' **''Crazy Kick / bicycle kick'' Signature Moves *'''As Abbie Jade **'kneeling inverted sharpshooter with a double chickenwing **''rope hung boston crap'' **''bridging northern lights suplex'' **quillotine chok''e''' '' Managed *Zack Richards *''Jordan Ryan'' *Julio Zapien *Craig Anderson Managers *Zack Richards *Steve Awesome '''. Theme Music *''Where's my neverland / Blood On The Dancefloor / Nova (2012)'' *'''''Whispers in the dark / Skillet / WFW (2012–Present) *''Perfect Weapon / Black Veil Brides / OWA (2012–Present)'' *''Sandpapaer / Fozzy / (with) Militia (2012–Present)'' ''Championships: 'OWA Championships' *OWA Intercontinental Championship (Jan. 3rd 2013 - March 26, 2013)'' Deathlock Championships *''DWF Deathlock Championship (Jan. 29th 2013–Present)'' *DWF Hardcore Championship (Feb. 5th, 2013 - Feb 5th 2013) *DWF Hardcore Championship (Feb. 13, 2013 – Present) Win/Loss *Wins: **OWA ***AJ & Julio Zapien defeated Alex West & Jeff Palmer in OWA ***AJ defeated Julio for the''' OWA Intercontinental Championship''' ***AJ & Zack Richards defeated Jordan Ryan in OWA **DWF ***AJ defeated Alex Sanders for the Deathlock Championship ***AJ defeated Craig Anderson for the DWF Hardcore Championship ***AJ defeated Andželika Bērziņš ***AJ and Leo Wyatt defeated Trip Johnson and Berzins *Losses: **OWA ***Craig Anderson defeated AJ & Jeff Palmer at OWA All or Nothing ***Alex West eliminated AJ at DWF Dawning **DWF ***Paul Benzema defeated AJ at DWF Collision ***Leo Wyatt defeated AJ for DWF Hardcore Championship *Notable Eliminations **Eliminated Craig Anderson in DWF Collision Rumble *Upcoming Events: **Abbie Jade vs Matt Young (OWA) **AJ vs Matt Young (DWF) to advance in Big or Bust tourn. Acting career Michaels is set to star in romantic drama (thriller) Identity Thief as love interest to Zack Richards' character Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Online Wrestling Alliance Category:OWA Intercontinental Champions Category:1989 births